A brasserie (bra) is conventionally used by women as a close-fitting support for their breasts. Conventional bras generally are made of two brasserie cups with side straps having a back-hook closure or a front-hook closure to securely wear the bra to the body. Two shoulder straps are connected between each pair of brasserie cups and the side strap so that the bra is well worn to the body.
As with other close-fitting articles of clothing, under certain conditions, especially warm weather, the wearer of the article may perspire and produce an unpleasant smell and therefore, wearing a fragrance can mask such smell. Also, it is commonplace for a woman to wear perfume to work and to social engagements. It is therefore desirable to provide a product that has a pleasing smell and is designed to be worn with a bra.